


Coffee

by asarahworld



Series: The Bunghole of Time [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Coffee

“Coffee.” Ram looked around the table at his friends, who wear wearing expressions ranging from nodding in agreement to disgust.

April disagreed, which he already knew. “This is England. Tea, obviously.” Not that she drank proper tea anyway. Ram smirked knowingly; her favourite was raspberry hibiscus with a hint of lemon. Proper Englishwoman, April was.

“Coffee.” Tanya jutted her chin defiantly, daring the others to comment. She was not disappointed.

“You might not be just a kid, but you’re not an adult, Tanya. You can not be drinking coffee, it’ll stunt your growth.”

“Shut up, Ram.” Tanya shook her head, holding back a giggle. “Black coffee, like your soul, apparently.”

Matteusz smirked. “Hot chocolate.” He would never forget how his babcia made it, especially on the particularly cold night three years ago when he had come out to her. Hot chocolate was more than just a drink for him. It was a reminder that there was still a part of his family that loved him.

“Everyone can get their own drinks, then. You all practically live here, anyway, you know where the kitchen is.” Charlie shook his head, internally wondering how getting his friends a simple drink had become so complicated, when Quill shouted from the other room:

“SILENCE! You all know the rules when OITNB is on!”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I think she’s in love with Claudette.”

At the same time, Tanya, ever logical, said: “You can’t just say the acronym as if it’s a word and expect people to understand.”

“Well, we all got the point, so I think it must work.” April laughed, looking over to Tanya as she rose to help Charlie finish the drinks.

Matteusz shook his head. “English is strange.” Across the room, Charlie nodded in agreement.

“Water’s ready,” Charlie commented as the kettle whistled. As he turned off the stove, April pulled six mugs from the cupboard.

Coffee for Ram, hot chocolate with whipped cream for Matteusz and Tanya (“she might have asked for coffee, but she’s only sixteen, Charlie”), April’s flavoured tea, and Charlie’s concoction of the week (Chun Mee with added honey and jasmine). April hung back by the stove as Charlie loaded the mugs onto a tray, grabbing the sixth mug and mixing a shot of Quill’s espresso into the coffee.

Quill watched from the corner of her eye as April entered the sitting room. Obviously trying to come in and leave as quickly as possible, the girl had a mug in her hand, filled with some human drink. She set the mug on the coffee table, tried to make eye contact, waved awkwardly and left. Quill side-eyed her until she had disappeared back into the corridor, then picked up the mug, smelling it curiously. And smirked.

Perhaps she was not as despised as she once thought. Quill rolled her eyes at herself. It was coffee, nothing more. The girl still meant as little to her as she had when they had first met. Quill was still the sworn enemy, sworn protector of her best friend. That hadn’t changed. The only thing that had changed was that the girl had found out that her teacher, and her best friend, were aliens. Quill exhaled sharply, baring her teeth, before taking a draught of the coffee as the title sequence of another episode rolled.


End file.
